Alloying platinum with a secondary metal reduces the usage of platinum metal while at the same time improving platinum performance for some catalyst applications, such as fuel cells. The shape of the platinum alloys can have a significant influence on the performance of the catalyst. It is difficult to prepare platinum alloys have a consistent and uniform shape using conventional methods.